Conventionally, as medical imaging apparatuses which obtain a medical image representing the internal morphology of an object, there are known an X-ray diagnostic apparatus, X-ray CT (Computed Tomography) apparatus, MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging) apparatus, ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, and the like.
A medical imaging apparatus like that described above is constituted by a plurality of devices. For example, an X-ray diagnostic apparatus includes devices such as an X-ray tube which generates X-rays, an X-ray detector which detects X-rays, a holding device which holds the X-ray tube, a supine bed used when imaging an object in the supine posture, an upright stand used when imaging an object in the upright posture, and a DR (Digital Radiography) device which executes various types of image processing. In general, these devices are arranged in the same examination room and operate upon receiving power from a common power supply device.
In general, once the main power supply of an X-ray diagnostic apparatus or medical imaging apparatus constituted by a plurality of devices as described above is turned on, the supply of power will not be interrupted even during waiting for imaging of an object. This leads to unnecessary power consumption.